ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High Image Songs
Here are some image songs for the characters of Monster High. *It's okay if one character has the same image song as another. Clawdeen Wolf Shakira - She Wolf Madonna - Express Yourself The Cranberries - Linger TAL - Are We Awake (Lyrics Video) Up Lindsay Lohan Drama Queen (that girl) with lyrics Nicki Minaj - Masquerade Lyrics Video Thriller Heads Will Roll (Glee Cast Version) - Lyrics Here I Am - Princess Just Wanna Have Fun -- Barbie The Princess and The Popstar (new Mv) PLL The Things We Do For Fashion - Twirl Erase - The Chainsmokers ft. Priyanka Chopra Tich - Obsession *She Wolf by Shakira *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *Cherry Bomb by The Runaways *Bad Blood by Taylor Swift ft. Nicki Minaj *Express Yourself by Madonna *Fashion by Lady Gaga *Bang Bang by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj *Cannibal by Ke$ha *Birthday by Katy Perry *Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *Slow Down by Selena Gomez *Only Girl (In The World) by Rihanna *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta ft. Sia *Are We Awake by Tal *Up by Joy Williams *Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan *Linger by the Cranberries *Smile by Clique Girlz *Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran *Find Yourself in the Song by Barbie *Here I Am / Princess Just Wanna Have Fun by Barbie Cleo de Nile Allison Iraheta - Friday I'll Be Over U Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea Ghost Town Under Wraps (LYRIC VIDEO) The Bangles - Walk Like an Egyptian LORDE Glory and Gore (HD Lyrics) Calvin Harris - This Is What You Came For (Official Video) ft. Rihanna Lights - Saviour Official Music Video Legendary Lovers *Friday I'll Be Over U by Allison Ireheta *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Come & Get It by Selena Gomez *Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds *Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Gypsy by Shakira *Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne *Jealous by Nick Jonas *Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift *Gimme More by Britney Spears *Bossy by Kelis *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Selfish by Britney Spears *Diamonds by Rihanna *Focus by Ariana Grande *Underwraps by Ghost Town *I Wish by Cher Lloyd *Not Like That by Ashley Tisdale *This Is What You Came For by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna *Too Cool by Meaghan Martin *Glory and Gore by Lorde *Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha *Popular by The Veronicas *Unstoppable by Camila Mora *Walk Like An Egyptian by The Bangles *Blossom by Kerli Draculaura Ke$ha - We R Who We R Victorious Cast feat. Victoria Justice - Best Friend's Brother Charli XCX - Boom Clap (Lyrics Official Video) Alessia Cara - Scars To Your Beautiful Vanessa Morgan -Girl Next Door Becky G - Problem (The Monster Remix) ft. will.i.am Cher Lloyd - Want U Back (US Version) Britt Nicole - Ready or Not Lyrics ft. Lecrae Meghan Trainor - I'm a Lady (From the motion picture SMURFS THE LOST VILLAGE) Sia - Move Your Body (Single Mix) Lyric Victoria Duffield - We Takin' Over audio Noa Moon - Paradise (OfficialVideoclip) *Made in USA by Demi Lovato *Bela Lugosi is Dead by Bauhaus *Werewolf Boyfriend by Fright Ranger *Boom Clap by Charli XCX *Love Story by Taylor Swift *We R Who We R by Ke$ha *Hey Soul Sister by Train *Stereo Love by Edward Maya *How to Get a Girl by Taylor Swift *All Around The World by ATC *Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry *Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice *A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *Can't Stay Away by IM5 ft. Bella Thorne *Girl Next Door by Vanessa Morgan ft. Kate Todd *Dracula by Bea Miller *Cheerleader by Omi *Come by Jain *Move Your Body by Sia *Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson *We Found Love by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris *And Then I Woke Up by Clique Girlz *So Yesterday by Hilary Duff *Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato *Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove *Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield *Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara *Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne *We Takin' Over by Victoria Duffield *I'm a Lady by Meghan Trainor *Ready Or Not by Britt Nicole *Move Your Body by Sia Frankie Stein Jessie J - Who's Laughing Now Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) Selena Gomez & The Scene - Who Says Natalia Kills - Free ft. will.i.am Justin Bieber - Boyfriend GETTER JAANI "Rockefeller Street" *Who's Laughing Now by Jessie *Poker Face by Lady Gaga *Born this Way by Lady Gaga *Who Says by Selena Gomez *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *We Can't Back Down by Demi Lovato *We R Who We R by Ke$ha *Criminal by Britney Spears *Magic by Coldplay *Oath by Cher Lloyd *Electrified by Megan Nicole *Die Young by Ke$ha *Save Me A Spark by Sleeping With Sirens *Stitches by Shawn Mendes *Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas *Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato *Firework by Katy Perry *Diamonds by Rihanna *TiK ToK by Ke$ha *Fire n Gold by Bea Miller *Your Best Nightmare by London After Midnight *Smile by Clique Girlz *Part of Me by Katy Perry *Come Clean by Hillary Duff *Free by Natalia Kills *Ghostbusters (I'm Not Afraid) by Fall Out Boy ft. Missy Elliot Ghoulia Yelps Oingo Boingo - Weird Science Fearless (from "Girl vs. Monster") Hilary Duff - Beat of My Heart - Official Music Video (HD) One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (Official Video) *Thriller by Michael Jackson *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus *Weird Science by Oingo Boingo *Zombie by The Cranberries *Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie *The One That Got Away by Katy Perry *Talking Body by Tove Lo *Take It All by Adele *Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Zombie Girl by Ghost Town *Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *Firework by Katy Perry *R.I.P. 2 My Youth by The Neighbourhood *Magnets by Disclosure ft. Lorde *Fearless by Olivia Holt *Beat of my Heart by Hilary Duff Lagoona Blue MIKA - Popular Song ft. Ariana Grande ♫ LYRICS Miley Cyrus - Bottom Of The Ocean The Veronicas - Popular (lyrics) Victoria Duffield - Shut Up And Dance - official video Lyrics to "Oxygen" by Maia Mitchell One Direction - Live While We're Young Demi Lovato-Catch Me (With Lyrics) HQ Kidz Bop Kids Cake By The Ocean MAGIC! - Rude (Official Video) Zara Larsson - Under My Shades (Official Video) Caroline Sunshine - The Star I R Lyrics *Popular by The Veronicas *Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne *Rude by Magic! *Love Me by Katy Perry *Double Take by Ross Lynch *Shiesse by Lady Gaga *Riptide by Vance Joy *Mermaid by Train *Dig Down Deeper by Zendaya *Scream & Shout by will.i.am ft. Britney Spears *Never Let You Down by Rita Ora *The Ocean by Tonight Alive *Best Friends by Victoria Justice *Down Under by Men at Work *Bad Blood by Taylor Swift ft. Nicki Minaj *Popular Song by MIKA *No Ordinary Girl by Kate Alexa *Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift *Catch Me by Demi Lovato *Blank Space by Taylor Swift *Bottom of the Ocean by Miley Cyrus *Shut Up and Dance by Victoria Duffield *Oxygen by Maia Mitchell *Cake By The Ocean by Kidz Bop Kids *Live While We're Young by One Direction *Under My Shades by Zara Larsson Abbey Bominable Katy Perry - Hot N Cold (Official) Jennifer Lopez - I'm Real Mr Oizo - Hand In The Fire (feat. Charli XCX) Katy Perry - Love Me (Music Video) - 'PRISM' OUT NOW! Rachel Platten - Fight Song (Official Video) Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi Shake It Up Selena Gomez Lyrics Full Lady GaGa ft. Flo Rida- Starstruck Ross Lynch - Illusion (from "Austin & Ally") (Official Lyric Video) Tiësto & Wolfgang Gartner - We Own The Night ft. Luciana -- Lyrics Lights - Ice Official Music Video *Hot n Cold by Katy Perry *Shake it Up by Selena Gomez *Electric Chapel by Lady Gaga *Love Me by Katy Perry *Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice *Let It Go by Demi Lovato *Snow Bound Polka by The Accordion Polka Band *Fight Song by Rachel Platten *Hand in the Fire by Mr. Oizo ft. Charli XCX *Someone Like You by Adele *I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift *People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson *I'm Real by Jennifer Lopez *sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne *Stastruck as Lady GaGa ft. Flo Rida Aery Evenfall Halestorm - Daughters of Darkness Lyrics *Lost in Your Eyes by Debbie Gibson *Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm *Poker Face by Lady Gaga *Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne Amanita Nightshade China Anne McClain - Exceptional (Full Song) Lyrics Video HD The Chainsmokers - SELFIE *Selfie by The Chainsmokers *All About Me by Chelsea Kane *Hello by Karmin *Toxic by Britney Spears *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *No More (Baby I'ma Do Right) by 3LW *Exceptional by China Anne McClain Ari Hauntington Kesha-Dancing With Tears In My Eyes+Lyrics & Download Make it Pop’s XO-IQ –Misfits (Official Audio) *Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha *Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child *Jealous by Nick Jonas *Ghost by Katy Perry *Misfits by XO-IQ *Haunted by Taylor Swift *Haunted by Evanescence *Chains by Nick Jonas Astranova *Enemy Fire by Bea Miller *E.T. by Katy Perry *Love Has Got A Space In The Stars by Drew Seeley *Alter Ego by Clique Girlz Avea Trotter *Stronger Than You by Estelle (from Steven Universe) *All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Can't Be by Miley Cyrus *Force of Nature by Bea Miller Batsy Claro *Party Crasher by Nils Van Zandt ft. Mayra Veronica *What It's Like To Be Me by Clique Girlz *Take a Hint by Elizabeth Gillies ft. Victoria Justice *Lush Life by Zara Larsson *Still Sane by Lorde *La La La by Shakira Bay Tidechaser *Closure by Aly and AJ *Pills and Potions by Nicki Minaj *Come Clean by Hillary Duff Beetrice *Be Free by Vidya Vox Bonita Femur *Fireflies by Owl City *Wings by Little Mix *Still Into You by Paramore *Metamorphosis by Hilary Duff *I Think I'm In Love With You by Jessica Simpson Boo-Lu Cerone *So What by Pink *My Time by Clique Girlz *That's What You Get by Paramore *Potential Break Up Song by Aly and AJ *I Wanna Be by Emma Roberts C.A. Cupid Sara Bareilles - Love Song Teenage Dream & Just the way you are - Acapella Cover - Katy Perry - Bruno Mars - Mike Tompkins Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe *Teenage Dream/Just the Way You Are by Mike Tompkins *Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *He Loves U Not by Dream *I'm Gonna Make You Love Me by Play ft. Chris Trousdale *New Boyfriend by Anna Margaret Catrine DeMew TAL feat. FLO RIDA - Danse (Clip Officiel) *This is Me by Demi Lovato *Too Many Fish by Karmin *Where Have You Been by Rihanna *Right There by Ariana Grande *Whiter Shade of Pale by Procul Harem *La Seine by Vanessa Paradis *International Smile by Katy Perry *Work of Art by Demi Lovato *According To You by Orianthi *All You Wanted by Michelle Branch *Can't Help Falling in Love by A Teens *Baby Come On Over by Samantha Mumba Catty Noir *We Are Monster High by Madison Beer *International Smile by Katy Perry *The Love Cats by The Cure *Paparazzi by Lady Gaga *Scream & Shout by will.i.am ft. Britney Spears *This Is How We Do by Katy Perry *Rock Star by Prima J *Ordinary Girl by Hannah Montana *Why Try by Ariana Grande *Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine *Call It Whatever by Bella Thorne *I Will Never Let You Down by Rita Ora *Applause by Lady Gaga *7 Years by Lukas Graham Casta Fierce *I'm A Hex Girl by The Hex Girls *Witchy Woman by The Eagles *Dark Lady by Cher *I Put A Spell on You by Bette Midler and the Witches *Hey Mama by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj *Feeling Good by Avicii *4ever by The Veronicas *Black Magic by Little Mix Clawd Wolf Jessie J - Domino *Mohombi by Coconut Tree *All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter *Scream by Usher *Wolf Bite by Owl City *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 *Bad by Michael Jackson *More by Usher *Alpha Dog by Fall Out Boy *Baby by Pitbull *Uptown Girl by Billy Joel *You and I by One Direction *DJ Got Us Falling in Love by Usher *Smile by R5 *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas *Classic by MKTO Clawdia Wolf *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta ft. Sia *Burning Gold by Christina Perri *Baby Boy by Beyonce *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas *Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor *Blank Space by Taylor Swift *I Wanna Be A Producer by Matthew Broderick *Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon *All I Can Do by Jump5 *Walk Away by Paula DeAnda *Stickwitu by The Pussycat Dolls Deuce Gorgon *All Star by Smash Mouth *Rock Me by One Direction *Boyfriend by Big Time Rush *GDFR by Flo Rida *Work Hard by David Guetta *My First Kiss by Ke$ha ft. 30H!3 *Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner *Like A Stone by Audioslave *I've Done Everything for You by Rick Springfield *Turning Into Stone by Godsmack *Bang Bang Bang by Big Bang *Letting Go by Sean Kingston *Don't Matter by Akon *Drive By by Train *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas Elissabat *Diamonds by Rihanna *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Miss Murder by AFI *Oh My Goth! by Voltaire *Lovesong by The Cure *Drop Dead by Britney Spears *Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance *Walking on Air by Kerli *The Only Exception by Paramore *Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung *Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko *One Call Away by Charlie Puth *Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice *The Tide is High (Get The Feeling) by Atomic Kitten Elle Eedee *The Last Great Star in Hollywood by Meg & Dia *Automatic by Nicki Minaj *Turn Me On by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj *Robot by Never Shout Never *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams *ET by Katy Perry Fawntine Fallowheart *Baby It's You by JoJo *It's My Turn Now by Keke Palmer *I Decide by Jordan McCoy *Shoot the Moon by Jump5 *Don't You Forget About Me by Victoria Justice Flara Blaze *My Little Phoenix by Tarja Turunen *I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears Frets Quartzmane Timoteij - Run (English Version of Kom) *Run by Timoteij *Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey *(There's Gotta Be) More To Life by Stacie Orrico Gigi Grant Christina Aguilera - Genie In A Bottle Selena Gomez - Come & Get It The Cheetah Girls- One World lyrics *I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding *Magic Carpet Ride by KSM *Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera *Genie in a Bottle by Dove Cameron *I Wish by Cher Lloyd *Everybody's Free by Rozalla *Do You Believe In Magic by Aly and AJ *Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson *Gold by Britt Nicole *Right There by Ariana Grande *Built For This by Becky G *Genie by SNSD *Why Should I Be Sad? by Britney Spears *Dark Side by Katy Perry *Buttons by Pussycat Dolls *Come and Get It by Selena Gomez *One World by The Cheetah Girls Gillington "Gil" Webber *Impossible by James Arthur *Night Changes by One Direction *Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard *Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna *Riptide by Sick Puppies *Rude by Magic! *Unconditionally by Katy Perry Gilda Goldstag David Guetta - Hey Mama (Official Video) ft Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha & Afrojack *Hey Mama by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj *Wide Awake by Katy Perry *Gold by Sleeping With Sirens * Don't Say You Love Me by M2M Gooliope Jellington Adore Delano - My Address Is Hollywood Official *Circus by Britney Spears *My Address is Hollywood by Adore Delano *All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor *Step Up by Samantha Jade Grimmily Anne I Am - Hilary Duff ( Lyrics ) *I Am by Hillary Duff *Change Your Life by Little Mix *What's Left of Us by Secrets Heath Burns *Love Runs Out by OneRepublic *See You by Wiz Khalifa *Escape by Enrique Inglasias *Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boy *Hot n Cold by Katy Perry *Burnin' Up by The Jonas Brothers *Burn by Ellie Goulding *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 *Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy *Womanizer by Britney Spears *In My Head by Jason Derulo *What Goes Around by Justin Timberlake *Girls Girls Boys by Panic! At the Disco *Velvet from Breathe Carolina Holt Hyde *You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi *Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas *My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy *Don't Wanna Go Home by Jason Derulo *Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars *Turn Down For What by DJ Snake ft. Li'l Jon *DJ Got Us Falling In Love by Usher *Burnin' by Calvin Harris *Where Dem Girls At by David Guetta *We Takin' Over by DJ Khaled *Burnin Up by Jonas Brothers Honey Swamp *Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice *Down in New Orleans by Dr. John *Ooh La La by Britney Spears *Confident by Demi Lovato *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Clique Girlz *Wind It Up by Gwen Stefani Howleen Wolf Avril Lavigne - Complicated (Official Video) China Anne McClain - Dynamite (from A.N.T. Farm) *Dynamite by Taio Cruz (Or it could be the China Anne McClain cover version from A.N.T Farm, you can decide one of which) *Popular Song by Ariana Grande *Who Says by Selena Gomez *Till the World Ends by Britney Spears *Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan *Popular Song by Ariana Grande ft. MIKA *I Wish by Cher Lloyd *Girls by Marina and The Diamonds *TNT by Dynamite Boy *Can't Fight The Moonlight by Lee Anne Grimes *Fireball by Willow Smith ft. Nicki Minaj *Roar by Katy Perry *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Price Tag by Jessie J ft. B.o.B *Watch Me by Zendaya ft. Bella Thorne *Cake By The Ocean by DNCE *LA Boyz by Victoria Justice ft. Ariana Grande *Super Bass by Nicki Minaj *7/11 by Beyonce *Part of Me by Katy Perry *Complicated by Avril Lavigne *Glam Pop by Marina *I Got My Scream On by China Anne McClain Invisi Billy *Mr. Cellophane by John C. Riley *Don't by Ed Sheeran *Night Changes by One Direction *Die Young by Ke$ha *Lost in Stereo by All Time Low *Want To Want Me by Jason Derulo *Center Stage by Capital Cities *Kid In Love by Shawn Mendes *Sugar, We're Goin Down by Fall Out Boy *I Want It That Way by Backstreet Boys Iris Clops *Buy The Stars by Marina and The Diamonds *Complicated by Avril Lavigne *Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies ft. Ariana Grande *Say You Like Me by We The Kings *Move Your Feet by Junior Senior *Bounce by Iggy Azalea *Good as Gone by Charlie *Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers *Find Yourself In You by Everlife *Just Can't Get Enough by The Saturdays *Slow Me Down by Emmy Rossum *I Bet by Ciara Isi Dawndancer *Me Quemo by Kendji Girac *Still Sane by Lorde *Just Dance by Lady Gaga *Abracadabra by Jessie J *Not Fair by Lily Allen *Loca by Shakira *Animals by Maroon 5 *Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas Jackson Jekyll *I Can't Stop by Mr. P and Flux Pavilion *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Kiss You by One Direction *Delirious by Steve Aoki *Greatest by Lady Gaga *Human by Christina Perri *It Takes Two by Katy Perry *Crazy by Gnarls Barkley *Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars *Zero Gravity by IM5 *Counting Stars by OneRepublic *Teenagers by My Chemical Romance Jane Boolittle *Acapella by Karmin *Roar by Katy Perry *Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Brave by Sara Bareilles *Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd *Try With Me by Nicole Scherzinger *Nice Try by Beatrix Girlz *Try Everything by Shakira *Brokenhearted by Karmin *Here With Me Now by Clique Girlz *Go To Girl by Hayden Panettiere Jinafire Long Cher Lloyd - Oath ft. Becky G Veronica - Incompatible MP3 DL Cyndi Wang 王心凌 - 想你想你(Miss You) *New Song* 2011 iRadio Version *Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys *Gold by Britt Nicole *Set Fire to The Rain by Adele *Fireproof by One Direction *Towards the Sun by Rihanna *A Chinese Lesson from Total Drama World Tour *Boyfriend Material by Bella Thorne *Hush by Emily Osment ft. Josh Ramsay *Princess of China by Rihanna *Roar by Katy Perry *Oath by Cher Lloyd and Becky G *Incompatible by Veronica *Miss You by Cyndi Wang Kala Merri *Ringa Ringa by A.R. Rahman *True Love by Destined and Paris Kjersti Trollson Sugababes - Round Round Does It Offend You Yeah?-Doomed Now *Pretty Girls by Britney Spears ft. Iggy Azalea *Slaughterhouse by KillSonik *Supermassive Black Hole by Muse *Doomed Now by Does It Offend You Yeah? *What You Want by Debbie Gibson *Count the Saints by Foxes *Banner by Lights *Still Sane by Lorde *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Right Round by Sugababes Kiyomi Haunterly *Shower by Becky G *Ghosts by Michael Jackson *Ghost by Katy Perry *Why Should I Be Sad? by Britney Spears *Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers *Ghost by PVRIS *Literally I Cant by Play n Skillz *That Girl by Avery Lorna McNessie *Love Me or Let Me Go by Avery *Paparazzi by Lady Gaga *A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton *Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding *Promise That I'll Keep by Lisa Knapp *How Do You Like Me So Far by Clique Girlz *Rollercoaster by B*Witched Luna Motthews *Shining Star by Inna *Still Into You by Paramore *Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna *Butterfly by Christina Perri *Sparks by Faith and the Muse *Oh by Miranda Cosgrove Madison Fear *Womanizer by Britney Spears *Starships by Nicki Minaj *Cheap Thrills by Sia *22 by Taylor Swift *Sparks by Hilary Duff Marisol Coxi *Runaway by Galantis *Shake It Off by Taylor Swift *Price Tag by Jessie J ft. B.o.B *Electric Chapel by Lady Gaga *A La Nanita Nana by The Cheetah Girls. *California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes *Keep Your Mind Wide Open by AnnaSophia Robb *Why Wait by Belinda Moanica D'Kay *Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Lorde Mouscedes King Alexandra Joner - Tap Dance *Tap Dance by Alexandra Joner *Pink Champagne by Ariana Grande *The Way by Ariana Grande *Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield Nefera de Nile Gwen Stefani - Rich Girl ft. Eve Lady Gaga - Paparazzi *Paparazzi by Lady Gaga *Domino by Jessie J *Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj *Get Low by DJ Snake *Work It by Missy Elliot *Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson *Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink *I Want It All by Ashley Tisdale *Walk Like An Egyptian by The Bangles *Popular by the Veronicas *Pretty Girls by Britney Spears ft. Iggy Azalea *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani ft. Eve Neighthan Rot *Lola by The Kinks *When A Fire Starts to Burn by Disclosure *Years and Years by King *It's Gonna Be Me by N'sync *What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake *Chocolate by The 1975 *Zombie Dance by Escape the Fate *See You Again by Wiz Khalifa *Rude by Magic *How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney Operetta *Poker Face by Lady Gaga *Calling All the Monsters by China Anne McClain *I Love It by Icona Pop *Bad Reputation by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *Chandelier by Sia *Rock n Roll by Avril Lavigne *Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood *Who Says by Selena Gomez *Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding *We Will Rock You by Queen *Rock n Roll by Green Day *Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna *Just Dance by Lady Gaga *Lush Life by Zara Larsson *Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine *Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove Penepole Steamtail *Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus *Syonara by Miranda Cosgrove *Kiss You Up by Miranda Cosgrove *Looking Up by Paramore *No One Sleeps When I'm Awake by The Sounds *Maneater by Nelly Furtado Posea Reef *True Love by Dove Cameron *Obession by Tich *Cake By the Ocean by DNCE *Say You'll Be There by Spice Girls *Oh Well by Lady Gaga Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss *Ghost by Mystery Skulls *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Ghost by Hollywood Undead *Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon *Illusion by Ross Lynch *Chains by Nick Jonas Purrsephone and Meowlody The Cheetah Girls - "Cheetah Sisters" (Official Video) HD *Cheetah Sisters by The Cheetah Girls *Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *Rock n Roll by Avril Lavigne *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper *It Takes Two by Katy Perry *Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera *Applause by Lady Gaga *Ah, What A Wonderful Cat Life by Kagamine Len and Mepoid Gumi *I Love It by Icona Pop *Focus by Ariana Grande *Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani *Popular by The Veronicas *Hated by Nikki Clearly *Might As Well Be Me Pyxis Prepstockings *DJ by Dieselle *Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson *Double Dutch Bus by Raven Symone *Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne *Suffocated by Orianthi *I'm Yours by Alessia Cara River Styxx *Party Poison by My Chemical Romance *Ghost by Ella Henderson *Die Young by Ke$ha *Masterpiece by Jessie J *Only Hope by Mandy Moore *Where's The Party by Jenilee Reyes *Baby One More Time by Britney Spears *Blank Page by Christina Aguilera *Burning Gold by Christina Perri *Blame It on the Weatherman by B*Witched *That's What Girls Do by No Secrets *Little Ghost by White Stripes Robecca Steam Don't Unplug me-All Caps Lights - Up Up and Away (Bonus Track) *Don't Unplug Me by All Caps *Honey by Vocaloid *Turn Me On by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj *Chemistry by Velvet *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *Human by Christina Perri *Centuries by Fall Out Boy *Take it Off by Ke$ha *Unstoppable by Sia *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Roses by The Chainsmokers *Sparks by Hilary Duff *Good For You by Selena Gomez *American Girl by Bonnie McKee *GNO by Miley Cyrus Rochelle Goyle Lorde - Royals (US Version) TAL - Le Sens de la Vie (Clip Officiel) Zedd - I Want You To Know ft. Selena Gomez Eskemo feat. Kinnie Lane - Oublie Moi ( Clip Officiel ) Agnes - Release Me Official Video Mulan OST - 02 - Reflection David Guetta - Titanium ft. Sia (Official Video) Jenifer - Sur le fil (clip officiel) *Royals by Lorde *So Alone by Anna Blue *A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *Bullet by Katy Perry *Release Me by Agnes *Did It On 'Em by Nicki Minaj *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Le Sens De La Vie by Tal *Part of Me by Katy Perry *Oublie Moi by Eskemo ft. Kinnie Lane *Reflection by Christina Aguilera *Stereo Love by Edward Maya *I Want You To Know by Zedd ft. Selena Gomez *Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne *Heroes by Alesso ft. Tove Lo *Where Do I Go By Anna Blue *Find Me by Sigma ft. Birdy *Sur le fil by Jenifer Scarah Screams *Wide Awake by Katy Perry *La La Land by Demi Lovato *Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding *Hold My Hand by Jess Glynne *Rolling in the Deep by Adele *Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran *Focus by Ariana Grande *Out Alive by Ke$ha *Scream by Kerli *Misery Business by Paramore *I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello *Love Yourself by Hailee Steinfield *Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne Silvi Timberwolf *Spirit Animal by Kerli Sirena Von Boo Britney Spears - Outrageous (official music video) Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom (Explicit) Clean Bandit - Rather Be ft. Jess Glynne Official Video Believe All Time Low - Tidal Waves (feat. Mark Hoppus) *Behind the Sea by Panic! At The Disco *Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne *Ghosts by Skye Sweetnam *Tidal Waves by All Time Low ft. Mark Hoppus *Outrageous by Britney Spears *Why by Sabrina Carpenter *Believe by Cher Sloman "Slo-Mo" Mortovitch *Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz *Slow Down by Selena Gomez *Good by OneRepublic *Stitches by Shawn Mendes *Not a Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake Skelita Calaveras Melanie Martinez - Tag, you're It Shakira - Hips Don't Lie ft. Wyclef Jean Becky G - Mayores (Official Video) ft. Bad Bunny Becky G - Sola (Official Video) GLEE- Wrecking ball (Full Performance) HD I Am Strong *On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull *Bring On The Night by Mister Jam ft. Ali Pierre *Hips Don't Lie by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean *Americano by Lady Gaga *La Mordidita by Ricky Martin *Tag You're It by Melanie Martinez *Just Wanna Dance by Geraldo Sandell ft. Ricky Luna *Everywhere by Michelle Branch *Pose by Stefanie Scott *Mariposas by Shakira *Can't Stop Dancing by Becky G *Despacito by Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee *Mayores by Becky G *Sola by Becky G Skyra Bouncegait *Ghost by Katy Perry *Flashlight by Jessie J *Ghosts by Skye Sweetnam *Pretty Girls by Britney Spears ft. Iggy Azalea *Hush by Emily Osment ft. Josh Ramsay *Trouble by Taylor Swift *Dreaming by Ariana Grande *Pocketful Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield *Ghost by Fefe Dobson Spectra Vondergeist Adrienne Pierce Laundry and Dishes with lyrics (in description) *Monster by Rihanna ft. Eminem *Ghost by Katy Perry *Rumor Has It by Adele *Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez *Starships by Nicki Minaj *Haunted by Taylor Swift *Chains by Nick Jonas *Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Secret by The Pierces *Lovesick by Emily Osment *Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez *No Average Angel by Tiffany Giardina *Gold by Kiiera *The Party's Just Begun by Cheetah Girls *Bump by Raven-Symoné *Bump in the Night by Allstars Toralei Stripe She's a rebel-Greenday (lyrics) KARA - Pretty Girl MV (HD) Twenty One Pilots - Kitchen Sink (Lyrics Video) Beach Girls 5 & Young LA - I Can Do Better Dance Perfonance "From Shake It Up" *Pretty Girl by KARA *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *She's A Rebel by Green Day *Maneator by Nelly Furtado *Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida *Bad Reputation by Avril Lavigne *Hooligans by Issues *Stranger by Hilary Duff *Applause by Lady Gaga *Too Cool by Meghan Martin *Popular by The Veronicas *Rock n Roll by Avril Lavigne *Blow by Ke$ha *Enemy Fire by Bea Miller *Die Young by Ke$ha *Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *Kitchen Sink by Twenty One Pilots *Bad by Michael Jackson *Paranoid by Michael Jackson *BO$$ by Fifth Harmony Twyla *Die Young by Ke$ha *Last Name by Carrie Underwood *Afraid by Nelly Furtado *Don't Forget by Demi Lovato *Blame It on The Boogie by The Jackson 5 *Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez *Who Says by Selena Gomez *I Don't Think About It by Emily Osment *Disturbia by Rihanna *Wake Up by Hilary Duff *Hideaway by Kiesza *Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna *Sleep Awake by Mother Mother *Firework by Katy Perry *California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg *Let's Get Tricky by Bella Thorne ft. Roshon Fegan *Free by Broods Vandala Doubloons *Yo Ho, Ho Ho! (A Pirate's Life For Me) by J. Pat O'Malley *Do What You What by Lady Gaga *Bang Bang by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj *The Frigit That Flies by The Pirate Ensemble *You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift *Naturally by Selena Gomez *Wide Awake by Katy Perry *I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet a Woman by Britney Spears Venus McFlytrap The Wanted - Glad You Came Katy Perry - Part Of Me (Official) *Still Into You by Paramore *All Lovers Lost by Faith and the Muse *Walking With Stangers by The Birthday Massacre *Darlin' by Avril Lavigne *Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift *Somebody by Natalie La Rose *Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! at the Disco *Part of Me by Katy Perry *Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne *Wake Up America by Miley Cyrus *Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira ft. Rihanna *O Green World by Gorillaz *Earth Song by Micheal Jackson *Outside by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding *I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera *Glad You Come by The Wanted *Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony Viperine Gorgon *Roll the Dice by Marlene Strand *Bring It! (Snakes on a Plane) by Cobra Starship *Timebomb by Kylie Minogue *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony *Starships by Nicki Minaj *Indie Rock Girl by TV/TV *Optimist by Lady Gaga *The Break by LINX *Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande Wydowna Spider *Mercenary by Panic! At The Disco *Just Me by Escape the Fate *Toxic by Britney Spears *Black Widow by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora Category:Monster High Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Music Video Category:Image Songs